


Nishinoya Yuu Discovers a Way to Become Taller

by MyHaikyuuFix (Romandy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Slight Shipping Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romandy/pseuds/MyHaikyuuFix
Summary: No one had ever described Nishinoya as tall, but now there he was, towering everyone else in the gym.Just another day at volleyball practice.





	Nishinoya Yuu Discovers a Way to Become Taller

**Author's Note:**

> Ennoshita may be OoC here but his new personality is inspired by the Haikyuu stage play which in my opinion, made Ennoshita a more interesting character. Idk, everybody here might be OoC and I never noticed. Also, I will admit that this is 100% inspired by a certain CD drama which I will link here: https://youtu.be/IHrFe_Jqfo8
> 
> However, I have made efforts to make this as original and interesting as my noob brain can possibly make it. So please, sit back and enjoy. Thank you. ^-^

“Tanaka, have you seen Nishinoya?” Suga asked, “he’s going to be late for practice.”

“Oh? Haven’t seen him since lunch. He says he’s on a mission.” Tanaka replied. The vague response confused Suga and he was about press him more on Nishinoya’s whereabouts. However, he soon finds out he wouldn’t have to ask.

The usual squeaks and booms that echoed throughout the court all of a sudden were silenced by loud noises that resembled pencils tapping on wood at the gym entrance. Where the strange noise originated, Nishinoya stood tall and proud with a bright grin ready to face his teammates. “Hey everyone! Gather round! Gather round!”

No one had ever described Nishinoya as tall, but now there he was, towering everyone else in the gym.

“Nishinoya-san/kun?!” Everybody except Kageyama and Tsukishima exclaimed.

“Yes… it’s me.” Nishinoya basked at the attention.

“You’re… really tall.” Daichi stated the obvious.

“You look so cool, Yuu!” Tanaka cried with manly tears ready to form in his tear ducts.

While everybody looked up at Nishinoya, Hinata stared down in awe. “Woah! Noya-san, what are those?”

Nishinoya looked down, “Oh these? These are called bamboo stilts, Shouyou. With this new-found invention, I tower above everybody else in this gym now.”

Noya began to walk around with his new stilts to continue showing off his added height to Hinata and everyone else.

“Eh? Didn’t the school lend you those after you won the 50-meter stilts race from the Karasuno’s sports festival?” Ennoshita asked.

“Shh… let him have his fun.” Suga whispered harsly slapping Ennoshita on the arm. “Look, he’s having the time of his life.” He said out of earshot from Noya.

“Ooh! I’m taller than Tsukishima-kun!” He said approaching him to compare the new height difference.

“Not really…” Tsukishima continued to look forward at Nishinoya’s chest instead of giving Nishinoya any eye-contact.

“You’re just jealous. Tsukishima.” Nishinoya jeered.

“Tsukki! Don’t be sad!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Nishinoya soon lost interest in teasing Tsukishima and moved on to where Asahi stood. Take note that he walked like a baby taking his first steps.

“Asahi-san! Wow! You’re small. Teehee!” Noya reached out to pat Asahi’s head.

Asahi began to panic when Nishinoya let go of one of the stilts. By instinct, he grabbed one of the stilts which Nishinoya let go of. “Aah! Nishinoya. Please be careful or you might lose your balance.”

“No worries! I won a 50-meter race on these babies.” Nishinoya reassured him and took back control of his stilts.

“Noya-san! Me next! I wanna know what it’s like to be taller than Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed in excitement only to have Kageyama flick his forehead back. “Ow!”

“Of course. I will keep my promise. But first, I must go on a mission with these stilts.”

“Ooh! What mission?” Tanaka inquired.

“Don’t do anything dangerous.” Suga added.

“I want to try asking Kiyoko-san out with these stilts.”

Everyone went speechless.

“Nice idea, Yuu!” Tanaka exclaimed.

Ennoshita wasn’t keen on Noya’s great plan though. “Are you sure you wouldn’t look ridi- mmph!” 

His question was interrupted by Suga who silenced him immediately.

“Kiyoko-san is here!” Tanaka sensed her presence even before she entered the gym.

Shimizu said her routinely respects to the team as she entered. “Good work everyone.”

“Good work.” Everyone echoed back.

 

“Kiyoko-san!” Nishinoya giddily called out to her with one hand waving vigorously. “Kiyoko-san!”

Shimizu looked up at Nishinoya and down, then up again. At first, she seemed null to the weird situation taiking place. But then, a short giggle escapes her lips which she quickly blocked with her own dainty hands. Of course, since no one had ever heard Shimizu laugh before, they were all dumbfounded.

“Uh… good work…” Shimizu repeated as she walked straight to the equipment room.

Nishinoya was the first to break the silence. His grin grew wider and threw a fist pump into the air. “All right!”

“Noya-san! I’m so jealous!” Tanaka admited feeling defeat from his own best friend. “Her laugh was so beautiful!” This time, tears began to flow freely. “You’re amazing!”

The two continued their shouts of cheer. Nishinoya let go of both stilts to give a double high-five to Tanaka. The joy was sweet but became short-lived once Nishinoya lost his balance and fell backwards…

Right into Asahi’s arms.

Tsukki was the first to react. “Asahi-san, nice receive.”

A faint snicker was heard. "Nice one, Tsukki."

“Ah! So sorry!” Asahi apologized despite the heavy weight on top of him.

Nishinoya rubbed his forehead where one of the stilts had hit him as he fell backwards. “Ow… how did you catch me so quickly?”

“I was right behind you.” Asahi admitted.

Ennoshita giggled. “Looks like Shimizu only laughed because Asahi had been there behind Nishinoya the whole time like a mom making sure his baby won’t fall.”

“Shhhh!!!! Nishinoya-kun will hear you!” Suga quickly covered Ennoshita’s mouth making sure he wouldn’t ruin Noya’s hopes and dreams.

Daichi took a peek at the clock, “Okay everyone, break time’s over.” He announced in one clap. “Back to practice.”

“Yessir.” Everybody responded and got back to business.

——

Nishinoya picked up the 108th serve of the day. On the other side of the court, Yamaguchi began to show signs of exhaustion. He raised a signal for time-out.

“Good work, Nishinoya.” Asahi called out from behind handing him a drink.

Nishinoya gulped down as much liquid as the bottle allowed him. He sighed to enjoy the fresh water, but his heart still felt bitter. “Asahi… being tall, even for a moment feels so awesome. Those stilts made me feel so cool!” Nishinoya sighed in both despair and a feeling of being lovestruck from the memories of Kiyoko-san’s beautiful laughter.

Asahi chuckled. “Well… if you stood on stilts forever, then you wouldn’t be able to play libero anymore, would you?”

“Yeah… but! That doesn’t mean I’m glad I’m sh- … sho-… That word!”

Asahi simply laughed in response which resulted in Nishinoya slapping him on the arm.

Meanwhile on the other side of the net, Hinata attempts to walk in stilts.

“Stop running!”

“Aaah! Kageyama! Don’t chase me! I might fall!”

“Come back here! Practice isn’t over, dumbass!”


End file.
